Metal Titan
by Classic-Color
Summary: A new powerful ally has joined the Survey Corps and for the first time in too long, humanity dares hoping to regain its freedom. They knew what lies behind the walls. But they did not know what lies beneath the surface. Possible eventual LevixOC, still not certain about it. I'll let you, the readers, decide. Rated T because... Levi...
1. Part 1: Eren

**The Metal Titan**

 **EREN**

We were preparing for another expedition outside the wall. All were quiet, handling their chores, be it checking the horses, testing the gears or packing food. While normally everyone was trying to avoid these boring tasks, in such mornings they were welcomed gratefully as it kept our minds from the uninventable question: Will we make it back here alive?

I was loading firewood to a supply cart when Armin approached me.

"Eren, section commander Hanji is looking for you" he said and I knew him long enough to know something was bothering him.

"What is it Armin?" I asked.

Armin was trying to shrug it off as nervousness, and while I wasn't buying it for a second, I didn't think keeping Hanji waiting is a good idea so I let it go and went to look for the commander.

* * *

I found her in her room, leaning over a desk, studying a map that was spread out on it.

I debated whether I should announce my arrival or not, commander Hanji was not someone you would want to intrude, but then again, nor someone you would want to startle. Eventually I settled for a quiet "ehm…" to which Hanji replied with "At least twenty titans were spotted just outside the wall, the shortest being seven meters and the tallest eighteen meters".

Another "ehm…" was all I could come up with as a reply, then Hanji turned to me with a look of untypical seriousness: "Me and your friend Armin thought it would be best if you would turn to your titan form for this mission, normally I would avoid such step as your size as a titan makes it impossible for us to be discreet, but seeing as there are so many titans awaiting us outside, being discreet is no longer an option".

 _So that's what made Armin so nervous…_ I thought.

I always preferred fighting along my comrades as a regular soldier, but if taking a titan form means I would be able to protect them better then there was no doubt in my mind as to what I should do, so without hesitation I saluted "yes commander!".

Hanji saluted as well, nodded her head, and said "alright".

 ***~AoT~***

 **A/N:** Don't judge my story based on this mini chapter (nor the next one), I'm only setting my chess pieces here…

I first came up with this story ages ago but there were just too many plot holes I had no idea how to fill.

Now that I finally read the manga I managed to complete the storyline and with the new season airing it seemed fitting to post it now…


	2. Part 2: Beatrix

**The Metal Titan**

 **BEATRIX**

Things weren't looking too good for the scout regiment; three soldiers were already lost, the others, though still fighting bravely were down to their last blades and the horses carrying the cart with the spare blades ran away. Eren in his titan form was engaged in combat with a 15, no 17 meter class and by the looks of it, he was losing…

Standing on a steady branch of a gigantic tree I looked over the scene, appreciating the skillful soldiers, and hissing quietly as some of them were grabbed midair or were crushed to the ground with all the force of a titan's fist.

"I think now would be a good time to jump in?" I noted to a middle-aged man, who sat with his legs crossed on a branch just above my owns.

"Not yet" he replied, with a curios expression.

From my hiding place, I could see three abnormals approaching from a far, running like maniacs, a vacant expression taped to their faces.

They were closing in…

"Now?" I asked, panic audible in my voice.

"Not yet" came the answer colored in a tone of 'any minute now'… "Patience dear".

The three abnormals reached the battlefield, ran towards Eren and then jumped at him, knocking him down to the ground. The impact of the fall was so powerful it created a gust of wind that was felt even from the safe distance we were in. I could feel strands of my hair breaking loose of my ponytail, brushing them behind my ear I found myself practically shirking "FATHER?!".

"Now! Go!"

 ***~AoT~***

 **A/N:** Once again, super short, just a glimpse of my OC, but a longer, action-packed chapter is just around the corner.


	3. Part 3: Erwin

**The Metal Titan**

 **ERWIN**

You would think that witnessing so many gruesome deaths would make one grow numb, that at some point his fallen brothers will no longer hunt him in his dreams, turning them to nightmares. That he won't be able to remember specifically who shouted "Please don't hurt me" or "Tell my wife I love her" as terrifying jaws snapped on their heads or abdomens.

Well, you would think wrong…

* * *

Fighting with all my might, I sprinted from tree to tree, slashing titans' parts on my way, shouting orders to a troupe I knew no longer listened, much less existed. The speed of my movement turned my surroundings to a blur of colors and sounds, but I could still make out the blood and the cries for help.

There was nothing I could do for them.

A titan's jaw was waiting a gap at the end of my momentum, using a bit of gas to dodge it and escape to my left I found myself flying straight into the open palm of another titan. He closed his hand around me and tightened his grip, it was bone crushing, if that's the strength of his fist I could only imagine what his teeth would feel like.

I could see Captain Levi rushing towards me with all his might, a quick calculation of his speed and the distance between me and the titan's mouth made me realize he wasn't gonna make it in time.

I struggled my captor, trying to cut his hands with the blades that were squeezed to my body, but to no avail.

A sense of disbelief washed over me. It's not like my life worth more than those of my subordinates, still I came to think that I had some kind of life-insurance, that I will always make it back even from suicide missions, just because I've done it so many times before.

As the titan's mouth grew nearer my mind went blank, thinking of nothing but what's about to come. Shutting my eyes seemed like the obvious choice but I found that I couldn't, not that I was too proud to do so, I simply couldn't.

I was inches away from the monster's teeth when it suddenly stopped to look at something that was apparently behind me.

I seized the opportunity, freed one of my arms from its grip, then the other and slashed off its fingers. Just above the titan's head was a thick branch, a dumbfounded Levi standing on it, looking at the same direction as the titan.

Joining Levi to safety I turned to look at where his eyes where fixed and sure enough I was astonished too.

Next to where I last saw four titans closing on Eren now stood what seemed to be a giant titan made of metal parts, it looked like a knight in armor on steroids.

"What the…" I heard Levi gasps, for some reason it brought me to my senses, I've considered the situation on hand: A new player, probably an abnormal titan, is about to attack Eren, a powerful ally we can't afford to lose, though sending whatever left of the unit against four titans and that… thing will yield nothing but useless casualties.

"Fall back!" I ordered.

My command shook everyone from their dumbstruck state as one by one they retreated to the higher branches, away from danger. All but one…

"Tch, figured, that bitch will give herself Hara-kiri to save the brat." Levi muttered, as Mikasa Ackerman flew to the metaphorical eye of the storm.

 _And just like that, another powerful weapon is about to be lost_ I thought bitterly but it couldn't have been helped, where there was Eren in trouble, there was a charging-blindly Mikasa. I returned to study the abnormal titan as it did the most unexpectable thing;

It picked up the titan that was on top of the pile, a 3 meter class, by the top of its head, causing the creature to wave its hands and legs frantically though its sickening expression remained the same, fixed on a humorless teeth-bearing smile. The metal titan's second hand then disappeared, as if it was pulled back into a socket, and in its place popped a circular saw, rotating so fast I couldn't make out whether it was toothed or abrasive, with one swift motion the metal giant cut through the titan's neck and tossed its limp body to the side, grabbing the next titan and treating it with the same manor, till the titans were once again in a pile, though a more inanimate one.

I almost pitied the nasty monsters for the way they found their deaths, almost… When it reached Eren I found myself praying for the boy, being cut in half by a circular saw was possibly a fate worse than being eaten by a titan if there ever was such thing…

But the weird titan surprised me as yet again it did the most unexpected thing: It drew the circular saw in and changed the end of its arm back to a regular hand and stretched it out to Eren as if offering him some help to get up.

Titan Eren seemed taken aback for a minute before he decided to acknowledge the gesture, reached out his own titan's hand to grab the outstretched metal one and stood up.

Studying each other for a minute the two giants suddenly became aware of the remaining titans around them and each of them then dashed to a different direction.

The metal titan drew its saw yet again while Eren used his fists. They fought solo at first, but gradually they've started being more in-synch; Eren holding the titans down as the metal titan slashes their neck, and vice versa; the metal giant kicking the titans to Eren direction, allowing him to deliver the finishing blow by smacking his fist into the titans' weak spot and tearing a chunk of flesh.

All along Mikasa, Levi and other strong-spirited soldiers looked at the scene unfolding with confusion over their face, debating whether their help is needed or not. Mikasa seemed relieved for the way things turned out, Levi seemed more irritated than anything and Hanji Zoe seemed like she was fascinated on the verge of in love with the mysterious creature. Typical…

As the battle came to an end the two titans stood surrounded by evaporating titans' remains.

"That's gonna be a hell of a report to write. I fucking hate paperwork" Levi commented, regaining his indifferent persona now that we were out of the woods, _what an ironic choice or words…_ but he had a point. What just happened and how should we proceed from here?

 ***~AoT~***

 **A/N:** Well now we're getting somewhere with the story…

Some answers to come next chapter.

Review, Favorite, Follow, I basically live for the feedback…

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
